You Havent Seen Camp Rock 3 til You read It
by KickMeetsAuslly
Summary: A few suprises Shane/ Mitchie Caitlyn/ Nate Peggy/ Barron Sander/ Tess Enloy If you dont like it dont send me any messages n how you dis liked it if you do like it great
1. The Kiss Before The Full Concert

Chapter 1: Meeting Tess' friend and Getting too know her and Nate's?

**I mixed Alex from Wizards of Waverly Place and Jerry from Kickin It Enjoy**

**And I don't own wowp (Wizards of Waverly Place) or Kickin it or the characters enjoy now**

Mitchie : Mom come on were going to be late please *she says putting her things in the car and getting in the car*

Maria: Ok ok honey im coming *get in the car and drives off*

Mitchie: Mom I really can't wait for my third arrival in Camp Rock oooooh it's going to be great it's going to be different.

Maria: Sweetie it's your third time you can't just keep saying everytime we go 'This year at Camp Rock is going to be different'* she says in air quotes*

Mitchie: I know but I can't wait to see the new people and Shane and Caitlyn and Nate and Jason and Lola, those people who if you haven't forgotten I haven't talked to in technically one year.

Maria: Yes but im going to need help remember last year at camp rock it didn't go so well with Axel and stuff and trying to win Camp Wars but anyways were almost there.

Mitchie: *laughs* yeah last year did not go so w-

Maria: Were Here

Mitchie: Wow gee thanks for letting me finish my sentence *gets out and gets her bags and heads to her old cabin door to find the main people there and a new girl*

Girls: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Caitlyn: OMG HI Mitchie

Mitchie: Hi

Tess: Hey Mitchie I can't believe it's you again you look so totally gorgeous beautiful hair, pearly white teeth, wow you haven't changed a bit.

Mitchie: Come on Tess you know you wanna hug come on

Tess: Ok ok *hugs Mitchie* anyways the girls have already met her but this is my friend Alex she is going to be here for the whole sum

Alex: Yeah Hi im not good with hugs and stuff like that so Sup

Mitchie: Hi

Alex: Um Tess is there a docking place or somewhere I can go to get some peace

Tess: Uh yeah it's a docking area on the other side of Junior Docking Station

Alex: Ok peace

Caitlyn: Anyways guess who got all of us a gig at the Final Jam

Peggy & Ella: No way I thought this year Brown was changing it

Caitlyn: Nope but you still didn't guess

Mitchie: You

Caitlyn: Nope

Mitchie: *confused*

Tess: Shane

Caitlyn: Nope here's a hint think smaller

Ella: A little birdy

Caitlyn: *laughs*

Peggy: oooohh I know Nate

Mitchie: What why would you come up with that he would never do anything like that

Peggy: Well she did say think smaller and he is like the youngest one out of the band and Nate and Caitlyn got close over our little break from Camp Rock

Mitchie, Tess, Ella: WHAT

Tess: Wait you and Nate are like a thing

Caitlyn: 1) Yes he did get us a gig 2) we only wrote letters to each other and 3) No we are not a thing

Mitchie: Are you sure maybe I should ask him their outside right now *runs outside*

Caitlyn: MITCHIE DON'T YOU DARE *she says yelling and running after her once she catches her she tackles her and pins her down*

Caitlyn: Don't dare ask him

*Guys walk up and see Caitlyn pinning Mitchie down and starts laughing*

*The girls notice and get up*

Jason: What are you guys doing why does Caitlyn look like she wants to kill you?

Mitchie: Actually nothing we were just playing Nate are you and Caitlyn dating

Caitlyn: MITCHIE *she yells and all the other girls come out*

Tess, Ella, Peggy: Hey guys

Connect 3: Sup

Nate: wait why would you ask if we were dating and sorry but if we were it would be none of your business

Mitchie: So you guys are dating

Caitlyn: I wish *she mumbled luckily no one heard her*

Peggy: Where's Shane

Ella: Shane left when you and Nate were talking he went to go see Allen

Tess: You mean Alex

Ella: Oh that's her name I didn't know I thought she got named after a state

Peggy: whatever Ella lets go to the Mess Hall

Ella: kk* they leave*

Mitchie: Hey guys im going to go see what Shane is doing over there ill see you guys later *leaves*

Tess: Hey Jason lets go do something

Jason: Ok What

Tess: Ok you can massage my feet and back and ill tell you I like Cats deal?

Jason: Deal

Tess: Bye Nate and Caitlyn *they leave*

Caitlyn : Wow good friends

*Voice*

Yooo what it do whoooo

Caitlyn: Who is that

Person: Hi im jerry nice to meet you I see you and Nate are together

Nate: For the last time were not together were just friends

Jerry: Just like you said that with Tabatha and next thing ya know your kissing her in front of everyone yo

Nate: Shut up

Caitlyn: Hey Jerry wanna go for a walk and tell me about Tabatha

Jerry: Sure

Nate: Caitlyn Jerry cant go because his girlfriend is calling him in the R.V.

Jerry: Really peace out Courtney

Caitlyn: Its Caitlyn

Nate: Well I better get going were doing a gig in an hour here so better start setting up…

Caitlyn: Wait dont leave me

Nate: I have to but ill see you in an hour

Caitlyn: *grabs him by the collar and kisses him*

*She lets go and they take a minute trying to catch their breath*

Nate: *smirks* I should leave more often

Caitlyn: Shut up don't you have somewhere to go as I recall a gig

Nate: Bye

Caitlyn: Bye

_***An Hour Later***_

*At the gig*

Shane: Hey guys im Shane

Nate: Im Nate

Jason: And im Jason

Together: And we are connect 3

Shane: We have a new song its called Pom Poms Hope you guys like it

More to love when your hands are free

Baby put your pom poms down for me

Come on shake it up 123

Baby put your pom poms down for me

Yeah they come from miles away

Just to see how you get down

Feels like an earthquake

Every time you come around

You hear 'em saying yeah (yeah)

Every time feels like a revival (glory)

So get up, right now

We're coming for the title

More to love when your hands are free

Baby put your pom poms down for me

Come on shake it up 123

Baby put your pom poms down for me

When you move I fall to my knees

Baby put your pom poms down for me

Come on shake it up 543

Baby put your pom poms down for me

I want you on my team

Want you like kid just wants a milkshake

And I won't let it go to waste if I get a taste

I'm gonna drink the whole thing

You hear 'em saying yeah (yeah)

Every time feels like a revival (glory)

So get up, right now

Were coming for the title

More to love when your hands are free

Baby put your pom poms down for me

Come on shake it up 123

Baby put your pom poms down for me

When you move I fall to my knees

Baby put your pom poms down for me

Come on shake it up 543

Baby put your pom poms down for me

Ladies to the left, fellas to the right

If you wanna see me put my pom poms down

Then sing it to me baby sing it right now

Na na na na na na, yeah yeah

More to love when your hands are free

Baby put your pom poms down for me

Come on shake it up 123

Baby put your pom poms down for me

When you move I fall to my knees

Baby put your pom poms down for me

Come on shake it up 543

Baby put your pom poms down for me

Everyone: *Cheering*

End I will probably update I don't know I might lose feeling but I will try to complete it

-Unicorn


	2. Truth Be Told In Browns Office

_**Last Time on Camp Rock 3**_

_**Nate: Well I better get going were doing a gig in an hour here so better start setting up…**_

_**Caitlyn: Wait dont leave me **_

_**Nate: I have to but ill see you in an hour**_

_**Caitlyn: *grabs him by the collar and kisses him***_

_***She lets go and they take a minute trying to catch their breath***_

_**Nate: *smirks* I should leave more often**_

_**Caitlyn: Shut up don't you have somewhere to go as I recall a gig**_

_**Nate: Bye**_

_**Caitlyn: Bye**_

Brown: Hello campers and welcome if you don't know but these are my nephews Connect 3

Everyone: *cheering*

Brown: Anyways my nephew Shane would like to announce something…Shane

Shane: Thanks um hi everyone im Shane Grey and heres a little announcement my group and I are deciding to take one of you lucky campers to Los Angeles when were done with Camp Rock.

Nate: *Takes the microphone* To cut to the chase we need the person with one of the best voices although we start in December 20th close to Christmas and we will invite four of any people you want

Shane: *Takes the microphone from Nate* Anyways that's not including people with criminal records and Jason will call out the list of our group and they will come up

Jason: Hi Caitlyn, Mitchie, Margaret-

Peggy: It's Peggy

Jason: ok Peggy, Tess, Barron, Lola, Sander, Connect 3, and my beloved Ella

Ella: Awe Thanks

Mitchie: Anyways if you want to sign up Nate, Caitlyn, Shane and I will be at the Mess Hall remember once in a lifetime chance :D

**7:36 p.m.**

Caitlyn: *outside by the deck sitting and singing*

Our love runs deep like a Chevy  
If you fall, I'll fall with you baby  
'cause that's the way we like to do it  
And that's the way we like

You run around, open doors like a gentleman  
Tell me "Girl," every day, "you're my everything"  
'cause thats the way you like to do it  
And that's the way you like

Just a little West Coast and a bit of sunshine  
Hair blowing in the wind, losing track of time  
Just you and I  
Just you and I  
Woah oh oh

No matter how far we go  
I want the whole world to know  
I want you bad  
And I won't have it any other way  
No matter what the people say  
I know that we'll never break  
Cause our love was made  
Made in the USA  
Made in the USA

You always read my mind like a letter  
When I'm cold, you're there like a sweater  
Cause that's the way you like to do it  
And that's the way you like

I'll never ever let the world get the best of you  
Every night we're apart, I'm still next to you  
Cause that's the way I like to do it  
And that's the way I like

We touch down on the East Coast  
Dinner on the sky rise  
Winter is the best time for walking in the city lights  
You and I  
You and I

Woah oh oh  
No matter how far we go  
I want the whole world to know  
I want you bad  
And I won't have it any other way  
No matter what the people say  
I know that we'll never break  
Cause our love was made  
Made in the USA

Baby, I'll bite the bullet  
And take the blows for love  
Our love, was made in the USA  
Made in the USA  
Made in the USA

No matter how far we go  
I want the whole world to know  
I want you bad  
And I won't have it any other way  
No matter what the people say  
I know that we'll never break  
Cause our love was made  
Made in the USA  
Made in the USA

Nate: Nice Singing

Caitlyn: *jumps* you scared me

Nate: Well I can be that at sometimes can I sit

Caitlyn: sure *moves her stuff*

Nate: So why aren't you at dinner

Caitlyn: I can ask the same about you

Nate: Well I came to see you so how are we doing this

Caitlyn: What

Nate: Nothing

Caitlyn: No what tell me *she says whining like a child*

Nate: Like earlier the kiss

Caitlyn: I don't know did it mean anything to you

Nate: No not really I was just asking

That really hurt Caitlyn because she knew she felt something between the kiss and them she couldn't point it out

Caitlyn: I have to go but don't talk about the 'thing' anymore

Nate: Why did I do something?

Caitlyn: No I have to go to bed

Nate: Its only 7:54 you have until 10:00

Caitlyn: I really have to go see you tomorrow

Nate: ok bye

***Next 3 days in the kitchen***

Nate: Please tell me what I you won't talked to me you keep avoiding me please

Caitlyn: Nate there is nothing wrong just been a little tired today that's all

Nate: Really you're gonna sit here and lie to my face

Caitlyn: Im not lying im tired Nate I need some space but I can't get it with you always on my back about that 'thing' so I need you to just leave me alone

Nate: Fine you want me to leave you alone I'll do it all you had to do was ask * after he said that he walked off*

Caitlyn: NATE * she called but he kept going she ran to her cabin and started to cry*

*** Next Morning***

*Everyone is at their usual table table 2*

*Caitlyn walks up and she was so devastated she couldn't even look at anyone*

Caitlyn: Hey guys

Mitchie: Oh my gosh Caitlyn are you ok

Caitlyn:*Looks at Nate and back to Mitchie* yeah Im fine

Nate: Yeah right there's another lie *scoffs and gets up and walks away*

Lola: What was that all about?

Shane: Yeah Caitlyn when you sat down he got up what's wrong and don't lie

Caitlyn: Nothing look I don't feel like talking about it

Peggy: Ok we won't pressure you

Caitlyn: Thank you

*Announcements*

Brown on the Announcements: Caitlyn, Nate, Shane, Tess and Mitchie please see me in my office now

Tess: Uh Oh what did we do

***Brown's Office***

Brown: I need help with the Final Jam people this year star Austin Moon is coming and it has to be perfect

Caitlyn: Brown can I withdraw the Final Jam thing I just don't feel like doing it anymore

Mitchie: What why we've been practicing for days you just can't throw it away how dare you

Nate: No wonder *mumbles*

Tess: We've worked for hours and hours trying to figure out dance moves with everyone other than Barron you're the only one who knows how to dance and you're withdrawing if you do we're replacing you so you can leave

Caitlyn: You guys my head hurts and please don't judge me so quick-

Mitchie: Tess is right im sorry bye

Caitlyn: Mitchie *she says tears stinging at her eyes*

Mitchie: Sorry you're withdrawal is really loud I can't hear you over it bye

Caitlyn: Fine *runs out and into the woods*

***2 days later***

Mitchie: Guys I really worried what if she got eaten by a bear or died of starvation im scared

Shane: *hugs her* she's fine she probably needed time by herself

Mitchie: *starts crying* she has no food its my fault

Peggy: Calm down

Sander: Yeah she needs time to herself we do or did pressure her into dancing and getting the moves right

Ella: Yeah but for like 2 days she looked depressed like she'd just got dumped or something

Tess & Jason: Nate

Nate: What

Tess: you haven't said a word to her and everytime you two were around each other I felt this tension like you guys didn't want to be next to each other or even in the same room

Mitchie: Yeah what did you do and don't you dare lie to me or I will rip your tonsels out and hang them on my WALL

Nate: Ok the day we came when you guys left us alone it was like an hour before our concert and we were talking then lead to a kiss and at like 7: 30 she was outside at dinner and I was talking to her and im guessing she was mad or whatever at me because I said I didn't feel anything during the kiss which I did feel something I don't know why I said no and she said she was leaving and for the next few days I was pressuring her to tell me what I did and she told me she needed space and to back off and I told her she needed to just ask and I left there happy now

…*there was a pregnant silence*

Mitchie: Oh my gosh… WHAT WERE YOU THINKING I CANT BELIEVE YOOU IT IS YOUR FAULT AND NOW I REALLY AM GOING TO RIP YOUR TONSILS OUT* just before she was about to lunge Shane grabbed her*

Caitlyn walks in and everyone was starting to argue

Caitlyn: guys Guys GUYS

Mitchie: Caitlyn ive missed you so much you have no idea how much ive missed you ive been worried sick and where did you stay what did you eat ive missed you do not ever leave again please * she says really fast and hugging her*

Caitlyn: Hi to you to *she says and walks to her cabin*

End I will update either before on or after Christmas and Happy Holidays to all

-Updated Unicorn


End file.
